How I Got Dragon Pox
by Rani Jashalithie
Summary: How Rose Weasley causes her best friend, Sonia Goldstein, to accidently contract dragon pox through a long and humorous process.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognizable. I just own Sonia Goldstein. She is completely my creation.

Dragon Pox:

Oh, Merlin. I am going to kill Rose Weasley. And I'm not even going to bother using Avada Kedavra. She deserves a slow, painful death involving a thousand knives and—no wait, even that is too civil. She deserves a badly cut tin can slitting her throat gradually.

I know, I'm only fifteen, and far too immature to be thinking such violent thoughts. But I have a perfectly rational reason to.

Because, I, Sonia P. Goldstein, am officially screwed.

Big Time.

It all started that one rainy Friday, in History of Magic. No one ever pays any attention to Professor Binns. I mean, he's a ghost, right? So he might get some idea, when no one for centuries has taken his N.E.W.T level class, that really no one genuinely cares. But no, talk about thick headed, (and he is transparent, ha, ha.)

We all cheat on the end of course exams.

Everyone has. For centuries.

Except Rose Weasley.

And her mother, probably.

But everyone else.

Everyone fails the O.W.L.s.

But that's beside the point. We were sitting like we have for years, Rose in the middle, Al on her right, and I on her left. Rose was furiously scribbling, trying to write every word down. Al was playing Hangman with Lorcan Scamander. And I was zoning in and out of existence, occasionally coming to and writing down a date or name, then spacing out again. The usual cycle of History of Magic. Thank God we don't have it every day. I might permanently have glazed eyes.

Rose Weasley is my best friend. I have known her since we shared a compartment on the Hogwarts express and she bought me a Licorice Wand. She also has spent pretty much every minute of her living existence with Al. Therefore, I do. He's really nice, but he's a bit of a bore. Plus he gets mad when James teases him about always spending time with girls.

So he goes off with the Scamander twins.

Who are also very nice (extremely good looking) and very, very odd.

The bell rang and we collected our things, bumping into each other and mumbling apologies. We set out to the Great Hall, eager for lunch.

As soon as we reached the Gryffindor table, Al squeezed past us and sat between the twins. Rose and I got seats near the staff table.

We piled our plates with mashed potatoes and steak, and began stuffing our faces full.

Just then, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her chair and ordered everyone's attention.

"Please listen, students, I have an extremely important announcement to make."

The Hall went silent.

"Thank you. Now I have to warn you. The west wing of the castle will be under further construction for the next few months. No one, I repeat, _no one_ is to go there starting today until further notice. Any student found after-hours or otherwise in or near the forbidden area will be severely punished and expulsion will be considered. Several Ministry officials will be coming in and out of the school, but do not let this prove as a distraction. Exams will continue as planned."

There was a loud, collective groan heard throughout the Hall.

Rose turned to me, face glowing. "Let's go check it out!"

I couldn't believe her. "Excuse me_, what?_ Were you not listening? We could be expelled! You've gone mad!"

The thing with Rose: She was exactly 50% Ron Weasley and exactly 50% Hermione Granger.

She was the top of the class, played terrible Quidditch, but was extremely nosy, brave, and not afraid of trouble in the least.

Which is what made her such an amazing and terrible friend all at once.

She waved her hand impatiently. "We can just nick the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map from James. Which reminds me…he shouldn't have both at once…we'll have to do something about it.."

"Rosalie Ariana Weasley, are you clinically insane?"

"Don't use my full name! And we won't get caught! Plus, even if we do, they won't kick out their Valedictorian and salutatorian."

"WHAT? You _are_ insane. NO. WE. ARE. NOT. SNEAKING. OUT."

"Oh, come on. You can't pretend to not even be a tad curious. You want to know what they're building, don't you… no, don't deny it.. yes you do…" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Rose, go to hell." In fact, I was dying to find out, but I couldn't risk getting expelled. Why did she have to know me so well?

She gave me a wicked grin. "Can't. I tried, but it holds a restraining order against me."

I rolled my eyes.

seven hours later…..

"Rose, if we get caught, you are taking all the blame. Just letting you know."

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

We were crouched under the Invisibility cloak, behind Gregory the Smarmy's statue waiting for someone to show up and clue us in to whatever Top-Secret job was currently going on. The Marauder's Map was getting clammy from me holding it with my sweaty, nervous hands.

A door opened somewhere, and a tall, redheaded wizard in dark green robes entered quietly. He moved his wand in a sweeping motion across the middle of the room, and came dangerously close to our corner. Rose let out a terrified squeak. I clapped my hand across her mouth.

The wizard, thankfully, chose that moment to send a Patronus message, and didn't hear Rose. He left shortly after.

I rounded on Rose. "What happened? Finally realized I was talking sense?"

Her eyes were wide. "That—that was my Dad, Son. We need to leave right now, because this means Uncle Harry is also here, and maybe Mum has been appointed to the case, too. We'll be caught in no time."

Or we shouldn't have come to begin with, idiot. How embarrassing to be caught by Harry Potter, of all people. Yeah, we needed to leave _right now._

"Remind me why you were so confident?"

"Son, Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry snuck out with the Map and Cloak during their time at Hogwarts. They know which spells penetrate it, and tamper with its magic. And if there wasn't one, I guarantee Mum has created one by now."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I gave her a push in the right direction.

She froze. "Son, they're coming."

A slim, redheaded woman led a group of people into the room. She flicked her wand, and a table appeared, full of what looked like blueprints. She walked over to it and unrolled one of the scrolls.

"Here it is, Hermione."

Rose's mum walked over to the table, making notes on a Muggle legal pad. She started saying something that we couldn't quite hear. And then, my mum, dressed professionally in a blue business suit, came waltzing over. It had to be big, if even my mum was on the case. She worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and was well acquainted with Hermione Weasley, who worked next door in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

And I was as good as dead if we were found.

All I could think was, Thank God Dad isn't on this case, then I was toast for sure.

Thought too soon.

Dad came in with his secretary, dictating notes to her. He was on the Wizengamot, and continuously busy. His purple robes billowed around him royally.

And then Harry Potter walked in.

He shook hands with Dad. "Anthony, nice to see we'll be working on this project together."

Dad gave a puzzled smile. "Pleasure to see you, Harry, as always, but why are the Aurors on this case? Potential danger?"

Harry laughed. "Relax. The MLE squad is on standby in case we need some…forceful handling, if you know what I mean. Ron and I can just watch the preparations."

Dad shook his hand. "See you around then."

See, the thing was, Dad would let me get away with murder. On one condition: I got top grades. Which, being salutatorian, I did. Mum honestly didn't care. As long as I found a steady job when the time came, she was okay with anything.

So, naturally, they would throw a fit if I got expelled.

"Excellent. Our work here is done." Mum's voice broke my thoughts. "Hermione, were you thinking of seeing Rose before leaving? I would like to see Sonia."

Rose and I exchanged looks of horror and scrambled to get up.

"Yes, I brought Rose her birthday gift."

At this point Rose looked like someone had electrocuted her. I prodded her in the ribs to move forward. She grabbed my hand and began a mad dash for the exit.

Still staring behind her, in utter shock, at her Mum.

And tripped. Over her own feet.

And fell, face flat.

Unfortunately, we created such a loud crash that everyone within a twenty kilometer radius rushed to the west wing, including the headmistress.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Harry Potter started laughing hysterically. Soon everyone joined in. And Rose was the color of a tomato. A badly sunburned one.

Oh, two people weren't laughing.

Hermione Weasley and Mum.

Even Dad was chuckling a little.

So now you know why we're in this colossal mess.

Because of brilliant mastermind Rose Weasley (currently dozing off on my shoulder.)

My totally loopy best friend.

Professor McGonagall walked into her office, followed by my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Harry was still laughing. Ginny slapped his arm to shut him up.

"I hope you realize the seriousness of the situation, Miss Goldstein and Miss Weasley." She barked.

Rose awoke with a start and gave a drowsy nod.

McGonagall started speaking again, but Harry interrupted her.

"Sorry, professor, could I, er, put in a word?"

She looked surprised, but nodded.

"Let me guess." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets and beginning to pace. "you got curious and decided to poke your nose around. You took the Cloak and Map from…Lily?"

"Mno, it was James' turn this week." Rose said sleepily.

"Ah, well, then, James. And we found you. You do know you can be expelled?"

We gave wary nods.

"But you won't be." McGonagall spoke. "However you both have massive detentions."

Relief washed over us like a wave.

"You will be helping Filch decontaminate the construction site since you have such a fondness for the area. Every night from now to the end of the school year. And a hundred points from Gryffindor."

"_HUNDRED?"_

"Each, and be thankful it isn't more."

"Oh, there is more. Rosalie Ariana Weasley, just you wait until you come home for the holidays." Hermione spoke.

"And you also, Sonia." Dad's face was grave.

The next week, I caught dragon pox from a package of fertilizer Rose stupidly opened in my face during detention.

That's why I'm writing this. Because I've been cooped up in the hospital wing for eons. And bored stupid.

Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, Rose Weasley is SO dead.

Better go, Madam Pomfrey is coming.


End file.
